


Sweets~ LJ x Jeff lemon

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, candy kink, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: LJ wanted to bring a little fun to bed tonight, although Jeff wanted to bring something sweeter to bed. Request from an old friend.





	Sweets~ LJ x Jeff lemon

Sweets: LJ X Jeff Lemon (request)

 

Third Person.

 

Jeffrey Woods, in one word Stubborn. He hates it when events don’t go his way. However LJ was a different kind of person. LJ loved change, new things, and surprises. So why are they compatible? Easy way to answer is LJ practically obeys Jeff, and Jeff gets to do what he wants. When it comes to sex however, Jeff is a bit of a pill.

 

“LJ i said fucking no way.” Jeff repeated, and continued to push LJ off of him. Jeff was watching TV but LJ pounced on him and pulled him in his tight grasp.

 

“Please~ Please Jeffy, we haven’t done it in a while.” LJ pouted and nuzzled his head to Jeff’s. Jeff’s pale cheeks grew into a peach rose color and sighed; petting LJ’s fluffy raven hair.

 

“Fine, i’ll go to your room at 1 tonight.” Jeff gave in and LJ left a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Yay! Ok see you tonight~” LJ purred then let go, walking straight upstairs. Jeff sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch, hidding his face in his arms. It’s not like he didn’t want to have sex it’s just that he was always embarrassed of being a bad partner. They both have already done it a couple times and it’s always quick and leaves Jeff sore for days. He wanted, as crazy as it sounds, sweet sex for once.

 

“Candy-loving, horny bastard..” Jeff muttered and eyes widen. “That’s it!” 

Getting up quickly from his spot he went into the pantry where LJ’s second stash of candy was. His fist stash was always in his room, but he’s got stashes around the whole house. Jeff took out a few candies to his liking and heard “ahem” behind him, making him jump a bit.

 

“What are you doing Jeff?” EJ asked and reached over Jeff to grab his jar of kidney’s.

 

“None of your business.” Jeff snapped and finished grabbing a handful of candy.

 

“Even if you’re Laughing Jack’s boyfriend he hates anyone getting into his candy stash. You should have seen the claw mark he left on Glitchy Red when he took a Sour Patch Kid bag.” EJ replied calmly and traced his finger across his chest. “Got a good layer down.”

 

“Well doesn’t matter if it’s used by him. He asked me to grab some.” Jeff said and began to walk away.

 

EJ smirked knowingly under his mask and called out. “Just remember not to swallow the candy whole when you’re sucking face.”

 

”Fuck you Eyeless Jack!” Jeff shouted and walked upstairs to his room, his cheeks now a poppy color. There he began brainstorming his plan.

 

~time skip 1 am~

Jeff was ready, or that’s what he believed, tightly holding the small bag of candy. His steps echoed down the hall and reached LJ’s room quickly, but before he could knock the door opened and LJ pulled him in.

“Hey Jeffy~” LJ chuckled and nuzzled Jeff. Jeff gasped for air and pushed at LJ to get him off.

 

“It’s Jeff damn it. Will you ever stop with the nickname?” Jeff groaned, finally prying LJ off of him. LJ laughed a bit and raises a brow at the small bag.

 

“What’s this?” LJ pointed at the bag, lightly poking it. 

“This, is something that will make the night go smoother.” Jeff stated and sat on the bed. LJ smirked and tackled Jeff onto the bed, chuckling.

 

“If you say so~” LJ snickered and looked into the bag, tilting his head and taking out a jolly rancher. 

 

Jeff took the cherry red rancher and popped it into his mouth, yanking LJ close for a kiss. While kissing both remained cautious and slow about the red sweet in their mouth. LJ’s tongue curved around Jeff’s while jeff kept the sweet hostage in his mouth. Smirking, LJ tried to take the candy from him. Jeff smirked a bit and pushed the candy under his tongue and fought off LJ’s tongue from the sweet. After a bit the candy was practically melted and drool made it’s way down Jeff’s cheek, they were filling the room with groans and small moans from time to time. Their heads begged for oxygen, making LJ and Jeff pull away and gasp for air. They panted for a second before grins made their way to both of their faces, LJ started leaving small bites on Jeff’s neck, and all Jeff could do was moan and grip onto LJ’s shoulders.

 

LJ worked his way down to Jeff’s collar bone and started removing Jeff’s hoodie, while Jeff had some issues removing the layers off of LJ. Once both were free from their fabrics LJ pecked down and sucked on one of jeff’s nipples. Jeff froze a bit and moaned, digging his fingers into LJ’s head. Jeff grabbed a new jolly rancher and popped it into his mouth, a sour apple taste flooded the cherry taste as he sucked on it. LJ stopped to see Jeff sucking on the sweet and grinned.

 

LJ moved back up to Jeff and kissed him again to achieve the candy, and their tongue fought again. Jeff’s curling around LJ’s to stop him but LJ tilted his head as if that was going to get him closer, and put a hand behind Jeff’s head. Soon LJ’s tongue was able to snatch the candy and pulled away from jeff with a smirk of pride.  
“You dick!” Jeff whine a bit and gripped LJ’s head, pulling him close again for another kiss, hoping to recapture the sweet.

 

LJ chuckled into the kiss and did his best to protect the green sweet and soon pulled away, with the candy melted in his mouth. Jeff pouted a little but his blush grew when LJ moved down and sucked on Jeff’s member. The warmth mixed with slimy saliva made Jeff harden and moan. LJ started to bob his head on Jeff’s member and stroked his sack. He loved seeing Jeff squirm and shiver under him, and more importantly how Jeff moaned. Jeff’s moans were deep and yet loud so it made him sound more high pitched. LJ pulled away and stroked him, but covered the tip of his member to prevent him from cumming. Jeff groaned and started to feel pressure tighten up in his stomach, like a coil being wound too tight and ready to snap.

 

“D-damn it LJ! S-stop teasing!” Jeff moaned in frustration and gripped the bed sheets. LJ just smirked and continued.

 

“You have to beg Jeff~” LJ teased and watched Jeff’s anger rise. But Jeff could not find the strength to hit LJ this way. Jeff covered his eyes with one arm and blushes while groaning through the pleasure.

 

“Fucking...Jack let me fucking cum.” LJ pouted but accepted and uncovered the tip, taking Jeff’s member into his mouth and sucking. Jeff let out a violent shudder as he moaned and came into LJ’s mouth. LJ drank his cums and smirked, pulling away and looked at Jeff. He moved Jeff’s arm away from his eyes and pecked his lips.

“Ready~?” LJ purred to Jeff. Jeff huffed but nodded and LJ positioned himself. Jack slowly pushed his member into Jeff and groaned.

 

“Damn you’re tight~” LJ chuckled and Jeff gasped a bit at the intrusion. 

 

“Fuck you Jack..” Jeff growled a bit.

 

“Nah i’ll fuck you instead~” LJ laughed and started thrusting quickly. Making Jeff moan loudly in pleasure. 

 

Loving Jeff’s reaction LJ lifted Jeff’s legs over his shoulders and thrusts harder into Jeff. At the angle LJ was thrusting him it hit directly to his prostate.

 

“Ah! Fuck Jack!” Jeff’s eyes widen and moans loudly. 

 

LJ smirked and thrust harder into him, and deep inside he was hoping that a lot of people could hear him. Hear what LJ could do to Jeff, and be the only person to make Jeff submit. Slamming his hips down onto Jeff’s, a loud scream was released from Jeff. His cheeks turning more crimson when he heard the slaps from LJ’s thrusts. A couple more thrusts and Jeff came violently.

“Fuck Jack! I love you!” Jeff spat out, and looked up at a surprised LJ. LJ’s grin turned into a full smile and hugged Jeff close when he came. They panted and LJ let Jeff’s legs down, this afterglow only lasted for a couple minutes when Jeff felt the semen slip out of his ass.

 

“Ah! Fuck Jack! Do you know how complicated this will be to clean out?!” Jeff shouted and hit LJ on the head.

 

LJ gripped onto him and nuzzled his stomach. “I don’t care! You said it~!”

 

Jeff’s blush returned and looked away. “I-i didn’t say anything!”

 

“Yeah you did! Say it again Jeffy! I love you!” LJ whined and tried to kiss Jeff, but Jeff covered his lips. 

 

“Alright...i love you..” Jeff huffed and whispered. LJ beamed and held him close.

 

“I love you too..” LJ replied and pet Jeff’s hair a bit. Jeff smiled a little and let him. Then the moment was ruined.

 

“Lets do it again jeffy~” 

 

“Get the f- AH! Jack pull out! You’re getting har-ah you dick!”


End file.
